


There's Another

by SexyMonsterFucker



Category: MCU, Venom - Fandom, venom movie - Fandom
Genre: Carnage - Freeform, F/M, Tom Hardy - Freeform, Venom movie, venom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyMonsterFucker/pseuds/SexyMonsterFucker
Summary: Venom | Eddie Brock Headcannonsanon: Do you have any headcannons for if Venom’s girlfriend were to have another symbiote decide that she would make a good host?





	There's Another

Carnage Took a Liking To You

~Venom was not happy when he sensed the symbiote attached to you.  
~He snarled at you when Carnage peaked around your shoulder to introduce himself.   
~Carnage tried to reason with his brother, “She was just so interesting. It’s not like she was your host, Venom.”  
~Venom glared his teeth at Carnage, “Shut up. You don’t know anything about her.”  
~Eddie held Venom’s face, “It’s okay, Venom.”  
~“IT’S NOT,” Venom shouted.

You Told Venom Everything was Okay

~“You’re still my number one, honey. You and Eddie won’t become any less important to me,” you reassured.   
~Venom did not believe you, “Oh, horse shit. You don’t understand the commitment of having one of us inside you. We become you, you would never be able to connect with another person on that level.”  
~You stepped forward to Venom, “But, I have a connection with you and Eddie because you are in the same situation as me. I still love you, and now I can understand you and Eddie’s relationship better.”  
~This pissed Venom off even more.

Eddie Tried Reasoning with Venom

~“She still loves us, V. She didn’t leave. She was upfront and honest about Carnage,” Eddie whispered.  
~“But, it’s not fair! She was ours! Our princess! Only ours,” Venom hissed.  
~“That’s selfish of you to say,” Eddie began, “She can’t just be waiting around for us constantly.”   
~“You don’t understand, Carnage is not like me. I am the calmest one of my kind. I am willing to grow and change, but Carnage… he is like Riot and will not change, no matter what,” Venom was worried.  
~That was the truth of it. His worry had transformed into selfish jealousy.  
~“You don’t know that. You changed from knowing me, and everyone is different. You can’t just judge Carnage from his past life. Besides, Y/N knows what she is doing,” Eddie smiled softly at Venom.  
~Venom grumbled, “Fine. But I don’t like that we’re okay with this.” 

As Time Progressed, the Carnage Situation Changed

~Venom’s jealousy did not change much, but Carnage’s personality did.  
~Carnage grew to care for life on Earth and began to grow fond of you and Eddie.  
~You and Eddie would take your symbiotes site seeing from time to time. Exploring the woods was something Carnage loved more than anything. He loved seeing animals and plant life. He found their capability to function without a host impressive. “WOW,” his rasp voice would often hiss out.  
~Carnage’s evolution did not change how Venom felt about him. He would often complain to Eddie about how unfair it was that Carnage got to be with you and not himself. “Unfair,” he would growl, “She loves him and not me.” Eddie would console Venom, “It’s okay. She still loves us, too.”  
~You did still love Venom and Eddie. You loved them a lot. You enjoyed your time with them, you just wished Venom could come around to the idea of Carnage being a part of you somewhat family.  
~“He’s your brother,” you would say, “He changed, Venom. It’s okay.” “No,” Venom growled, “He’s the same.” You would furrow your brows in frustration.   
~Eddie never had a problem with Carnage. When Venom would get angry with you, Eddie was there to reassure you. “You know how he is. He is just jealous that there is someone else in your life,” Eddie would smile at you. “He’s stubborn,” you would giggle.

Venom never really came around to the idea of having a symbiote.


End file.
